Dragons and Scars - Discontinued
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: Hiccup was an outcast, a mistake, useless. She's gotten used to hearing the insults and the scars on her body proved that she couldn't ignore them. But when she shoots down a Night Fury, her whole world is changed. Now with her beloved Toothless, they decide to leave and explore the wonders the world has to offer them.equel to Dragon's Creed.


**So here is the first chapter of the prequel.**

 **I'm tempted to scrap the original story, epically since I'm changing/ adding a lot, such as Hicca's view on those around her and her emotional struggle. Which is brought to light early on in this chapter and will be a recurring issue for her to be able to grow and become the who she is in Dragon's Creed.**

 **Does this mean I must add a trigger warning? Properly so here it is.**

This chapter and story will involve the issue of self-harm and depression, so if this bothers you please don't read this but otherwise keep on reading.

 **Dragon's and scars**

 **Chap 1** : Whispering Somethings

"I really did hit one," I ground out, reframing from hissing in annoyance. We'd almost reached the top of the hill where my home sat. The house that belonged to the Chief of Berk, my father.

And I… I was his disappointment of a daughter.

I'd always been. I was smaller and frailer then the other kids my age, physically weaker than everyone else. I was sure a sheep was stronger than I was – that's saying something.

I let out a loud sigh as Gobber replied, "Sure, Hiccup."

Gods, I hated my name.

"He never listens! -"

"Well it runs in the family," was Gobber's dry response, which I ignored. Further proving his point.

"-And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on meat in his sandwich," I past Gobber and turned to face him when I reached my front door, putting on my best interpretation of my father's voice, "'Excuse me, barmaid. You brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large _boy_ with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone of a _girl_ ,'" I scoffed.

"Nah, you're thinking about this wrong," Gobber answered immediately. To which I shot him 'you think so' look.

"It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

It hurt.

It did, even for Gobber – the man I saw as a father figure more than _my own biological one_ \- to say something like that. But it was true, and the truth hurts as they say.

Just add it to the list of the things that was wrong with me, my wrists itched thinking about this. To subdue the itch for the moment I scratched my arm guards. It wouldn't do much but it was a soft material to I could feel my nails through it.

I sighed, just giving up, "Thank you for summing that up."

I turned and grabbed the door handle, turning it to open the door. I paused once Gobber started talking again, "Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

I ground my teeth together, "I just want to be one of you guys."

Pathetic, I was pathetic. Ask anyone and they'd agree with you. I was weak, frail, unable to lift an axe, always getting into trouble, I couldn't do anything right and I couldn't forget this one – useless.

It was my 'title' after all.

My chest hurt, all this emotion was too much.

I slammed the door shut without answering Gobber, not caring if it appeared rude or not. I- I _need_ to stop these stupid emotions, let them out the only way I knew. Before I knew it, I was in my room and tugging of my arm guards to show the sloppy bandages around my wrists, stained with my blood.

It'd tied them up before they'd stopped bleeding last time, didn't matter. I had clean bandages in a box under my bed. Which I pulled out from there and opened it. I had quite the collection of herbs and bandaged with I could use to create a sedative if I cut myself to much or hard and it hurt afterwards. I was quite the healer when I needed to be, I had studied under Gothi for a while after all.

I sighed, staring down at my scarred covered arms, both with fresh and healed ones. I had even carved my title into my arm. The word 'useless' would forever be part of me, so why not make it physically there, right?

Fuck.

Screw it, screw them.

I plucked the knife from the box and brought it my wrist and pressed down, I could feel the sharpness of the blade break the skin and slid it towards me. Adding more pressure with the quick slice. I sighed again. Watching the blood seep from the cut and trail down my arm was… satisfying to say the least.

I don't know why.

It just felt nice, it was hard to explain but it was a silent way for me to vent, since no one would want to talk to me. I couldn't even go to my dad about it. I also knew that screaming would attract attention and I'd rather not do that.

I was pitiful, stupid, failure and…. and. My eyes felt moist and I knew I was crying, the tears dripped from my chin and onto my bloody arm as I created more slices.

…And broken.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

It was another two hours before I got over my stupid self-pitting session, to get my mind off this I decided to see if I _had_ hit the Night Fury. Would the village accept me? Not shun me for being useless – I mean I'd brought the beast down and none of them could.

A sense of smugness warmed my insides. Yes, and once I'd proven it to them, I'd rub it in their faces and show them that they were idiots for not believing in me and calling me useless.

Another hour passed and my notebook was full of X's, my eye twitched as another spot I calculated that the beast might have landed was wrong. I crossed it off before scribbling all over the page in frustration. Jumping off a rock, I kicked a loose stone.

"Oh, the Gods hate me. Like everyone else," I grumbled in frustration, slamming the book shut and tucking it into my hip bag, "Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire _dragon_."

In my fit of rage, I slammed a branch out of the way but it seemed Loki wanted a laugh because it pangs right back at me and hit my face. I cried out, clutching my forehead and rapidly blinking my eyes, the right beginning to water slightly.

"Damn it all."

I was never going to find the beast, was it?

The branch that had hit me caught my attention, glancing up I noticed that it was broken… _like something had hit it._ Following the tree my eyes landed on a large trench, the dirt looking all freshly turned up. I started walking, following the trail down the hill.

I frowned, _What happened here? It looks like a … maybe this'll lead to the- DRAGON_! I nearly squealed out loud and instead just produced a noise that sounded like a dying boar.

 _Really Hiccup?_

I quickly ducked however, peaking over the mound once I'd fumbled around to pull my dagger from belt. I was able to make out the large black form of the Night Fury. A _Night Fury_. I stood up straight and slid down the dirt hill.

My heart thumped painfully against my ribs as I hesitantly made my way close. From the looks of it the beast was either unconscious or dead.

Slowly, I made my way closer. _I did it. I did it! I brought the beast down!_

My triumph was quickly halted when the beast gave a pitiful moan. I swallowed and hesitantly made my way closer, allowing me to see it's face. A large pair of stunning electric green eyes, their slit pupils staring back at my own.

 _Oh Gods, those eyes._

It took me a few moments to regain my ability to speak, "I'm going to kill you, dragon," I said lowly in a voice that I couldn't believe was coming from my mouth. I knelt down, "I'm gonna… I'm gonna cut out your heart and t-take it to my father. Because… because I am a Viking."

The dragon gave a small choking down, as though asking me to stop. I let out a breath and ignored it, preparing myself. I raised my dagger down my head, ready to bring it down. But something stopped me.

Something telling me to open my eyes, I did and I saw the dragon was staring at me. Something deep in its eyes that seemed to stare into my soul.

It was fear, I realised. It was scared, terrified – like I was.

 _What are you waitin' for? Kill it!_ I could hear my father's voice in the back of my mind, commanding me to kill the beast. The dragon moaned weakly and lowered its head, it had expected its fate.

Oh Gods, it was heart retching.

I couldn't. I couldn't do it.

I let my hands fall onto the top of my head, my shoulder slumping down. I couldn't kill the dragon. I was the first Viking to ever bring down a Night Fury and not kill it.

It was pathetic.

They were right, I was useless. I couldn't even kill an already downed dragon that had accepted its fate.

But something was whispering to me that it was wrong and I didn't know why. I looked at the dagger then to the dragon tangled in to bola ropes.

I felt… ashamed of myself, for a different reason.

That was a new one.

Huh….

"I did this…"

Stumbling to my feet, I back away with every intend of leaving the dragon behind but it groaned again and I glanced back. The ropes looked tight, would the dragon be able to get out of it? If it could, wouldn't it already have?

No, it was stuck.

If the dragon didn't get out, no doubt it would die from either starvation or from another wild animal around here.

I let out a breath, I was gonna regret this.

Slipping to my knees once more. I grabbed one of the ropes, paused before beginning to cut it with my dagger.

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch – SNAP_

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch - SNAP_

Some lose ropes fell to the ground as I grabbed a hold of the last rope. The dragon's legs twitched.

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch - SNAP_

Suddenly there was a loud growl and my body was thrown backwards hard against a rock. I started gasping for the air the was expelled from my lungs as I stared wide eyed up at the Night Fury towering over my prone form.

Its electric eyes seemed to be looking right through me, the same wolf-like stare from before. However, this time it's pupils were no longer pure slits, but now more oval like. I stared back at the dragon, surprise running through me that I wasn't already dead.

It growled and reared its head back, I snapped my eyes closed, ready for whatever blast it sent at me but all I got was an ear-piercing roar that left my ears ringing. There was a rush of wind, more pressure before it suddenly disappeared from my chest.

I peeked my eyes open to see that the Night Fury had gone. I could see it trying to fly away in the distance before it left my view. I grabbed my dagger and pushed myself to my shaking feet. I felt like I was unable to breath properly, my entire being overwhelmed by what had just taken place.

I did the only thing I could.

I fainted.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

When I came to the sun was beginning to meet the ocean again. It took me a few moments to recollect what had transpired beforehand but it came back to me all too quickly. I almost thought I had been a dream but the evidence was surrounding me to prove that, no, it wasn't a dream.

It took me until night had completely covered the sky to get home, mostly because I was walking slowly on purpose. I didn't want to go home immediately. To be rather honesty, it was the last place I wanted to be.

I didn't know where I belonged anymore – not that I did beforehand anyway.

I made my way up to the backdoor, pushing it open with a creak. I shut it before noticing my father was sat in front of the fire. I froze. What would he say about me being out all day when he'd ordered me back to the house?

Not wanting to start an argument at this hour, I began to tiptoe my way towards the stairs. I got half way up when…

"Hiccup."

Damn it all, I was so close.

"Father," I swallowed, "I, uh… uhh, I have to talk to you, dad."

"I need to speak with you, too, dear."

It was now or never, right? I clenched my fists, "I've decided I don't want to fight dragons."

Unfortunately, my father spoke the same time as I did. I didn't understand any of it, but I do know he said something about dragons as well.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"Um, you go first," he offered.

"NO, you go first," I insisted, stepping back of the stairs.

"You get your wish. Dragon training… you start in the mornin'."

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ _shit!_ No, this can't be happening, can it?

"Oooh man, I should have gone first," I only just managed to get my voice to work without shouting, "Cause I was thinking, you know, we already have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small-home-repair Vikings?"

"You'll need this," my father dropped an axe into my arms. The sudden weight was almost too much and I stumbled backwards. This can't be happening.

"I-I don't want to fight dragons," I stammered out.

My father laughed like it was a joke, which to him, it properly was, "Ha! C'mon, yes you do!"

"Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons!" My voice squeaked at the end.

"But you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm really very extra-sure that I won't."

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious, Hiccup," Father shouted. I flinched, "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of… _this_."

"You just gestured to all of me," I said bluntly. Nothing knew there. But it still stung, after all these years. One of these days I'm gonna end up just giving up and ending my miserable life.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling pretty one-sided."

"Deal?!"

I sighed, my arms falling to their sides. I didn't have a choice. Then again, I never did when it came to my father.

"Deal…"

Father nodded, looking greatly satisfied. He turned and picked up a large sack and his helmet, "Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably..."

Once the door slammed closed I dropped the axe. I glared at the door, "I hope you die in a ditch," I grumbled under my breath. Harsh but I didn't care, he might be my father but I didn't exactly love him enough to see him as anything like that.

I mean, Gobber probably loved me more than Father did – well he certainly acted like he did anyway; in his own way. I loved Gothi move then Father, I also got more praise from her when I spent two years as her apprentice, I still was in a way. She didn't speak but seem seed to radiate her emotion, having no need for words.

I enjoyed my time spent with her.

But sudden reality seemed to set in and I found myself falling to my knees. I felt like I was going to faint again or be sick, my vision was spinning like before.

My father had set me up for dragon training.

Dragon Training

I couldn't bring myself to move. The only thoughts that seemed to come to mind were, _I'm so screwed._

 **X.X.X.X.X**

 **So there is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Any feedback is greatly welcomed so that I can improve the story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Sleepless Kueen**


End file.
